Crazy Love
by Triageme
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a much needed week to themselves without Sofia and it starts out with secrets and bodily harm. Fun, fluff and some light smut.


Christmas was over and the house was quiet for the first time in days. Sofia was with Mark, he insisted on taking her to New York City for the next week. He said that he wanted to do something just him and his little girl. Callie and Arizona reluctantly agreed, after letting Mark know that if anything happened to her he would never be able to have sex again. They thought that would deter him from making the trip but he didn't back down.

They had an eventful Christmas morning. At 4 years old, Sofia was a force to be reckoned with, the wrapping paper didn't stand a chance. Callie and Arizona had spent months finding the perfect gifts for Sophia, weeks of shopping and hours of wrapping. Despite all this careful planning and preparation, she had all of her gifts opened in 10 minutes.

They were exhausted, between cleaning, shopping, cooking and just the day-to-day stress of being doctors raising a little girl. All of that had finally hit them and both were thankful for the break.

It had been 2 hours since they dropped Mark and Sofia off at the airport. Callie was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, while Arizona stood in the kitchen just watching her. It was the day after Christmas, the tree was still up and those were the only lights on in the living room. Arizona was lost in her head, looking back at the last few years and how happy she was. Callie and Sofia were the loves of her life, and she thanked God everyday for how everything had worked out. She couldn't imagine it any different except for one little thing, and once that thought had crept into her head, her perfect little pink bubble burst and the anxiety took over.

Arizona paced in the kitchen while she feigned cleaning. She had three more minutes and she wasn't 100% sure she could withstand the wait. They had decided a few months ago that they were going to start trying for another baby. After the accident and multiple appointments with Addison, they had decided that Callie shouldn't carry the baby. Which led to several very long "discussions" and 3 all-out fights where doors were slammed and feelings were hurt.

Callie was beyond upset and Arizona couldn't stand watching how hurt she was, which was when she offered to carry their second child. She actually shocked herself when the words came spilling out of her mouth. So now here she was ready to lose her mind while her wife sat on the couch sipping wine completely unaware that she was very nearly having a melt down 10 feet away.

They had tried twice already without success. The last time they tried they made a pact not to worry and to just let whatever happens happen. They agreed to get through the holidays and the new year without talk of pregnancy tests and sperm. Except now Arizona was late, a week late. Her entire life was based on being regimented, from being raised as a mini Marine to getting through med school. Everything in her life was on a time table and when she couldn't control it that was when she had trouble remaining calm. Her nerves were sitting close to her skin and she still had 2 minutes of waiting left.

Callie got up off of the couch to check on her wife. She walked up behind Arizona, sliding her arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her exposed neck. Unfortunately, Arizona was in outer space and jumped, throwing her head back hitting Callie directly in the nose.

"Shit!" Callie yelped grabbing her face, blood running over her fingers.

"Oh my God, Calliope! What did you do that for?"

"I was attempting to give my wife a hug before she went all MMA Fighter on me!"

"Crap, Calliope I'm so, so sorry." she pleaded grabbing a dish towel and pressing it to Callie's face. "Lean back and pinch."

"Seriously Arizona, you're telling me how to stop a bloody nose? I'm a surgeon for Christ's sake."

Arizona knew Callie was hurt and upset, but she still couldn't reel in her emotions. Tears. They were coming whether she liked it or not.

Callie looked up and saw Arizona's face transforming into a teary mess and was thoroughly confused. She was the one bleeding all over the kitchen, why was her wife having a break down? She needed to walk away and attempt to wash off some of the blood so she could see how bad it really was. She got up and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Calliope where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'm covered in blood. I'd like to rinse some of it off."

Jumping in front of her wife Arizona screamed "No!" blocking her like she was playing aggressive defense on a basketball court. "You need ice, Now! Sit back down."

Callie stood there looking at her wife as if she'd completely lost her mind.

Arizona standing knees bent, arms out attempting to intimidate Callie into walking back into the kitchen.

Callie had no idea what was going on and unfortunately really did need to ice down her face. She sat back down. Arizona handed her the ice pack but when Callie shifted the towel to put the ice on her nose Arizona couldn't hide the her grimace. Callie's eyes were already starting to blacken slightly. The look on Arizona's face was not lost on Callie. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom before Arizona could think fast enough to stop her.

Rushing into the bathroom and setting her bloody towel on the counter, Callie prepared herself for what she would see in the mirror. Her face was smeared with blood and there were bruises starting under each eye and across the bridge of her nose. She knew she was going to have to run to the ER so she could get her nose looked at. Washing the blood off she realized that her nose was still bleeding. She grabbed two light day tampons from the linen closet and gently stuck them up each nostril. She looked ridiculous but it stopped the blood from running all over her face. She grabbed a face cloth and wiped the rest of her stained face. She was as cleaned up as she was going to be for now.

Arizona knew she had to go check on her bleeding wife but she was still pacing in the kitchen. The pregnancy test she had just taken was sitting on the counter and she was sure Callie had seen it by now. With a deep breath she walked over to the open bathroom door.

"Well?"

"Well what Arizona? I'm bleeding and I have tampons shoved up my nose. What's going on with you, you're acting like a lunatic."

Arizona looked on the counter and realized Callie hadn't seen it yet. The brunette had walked in and set the bloody towel on top of it. Arizona wasn't quite sure what to do. Her wife already thought she was losing her mind what was one more minute of insanity?

The blonde took a deep breath and shouted "Calliope, I have to use the bathroom get out!" It came out as crazy as she thought it would and Callie looked like her head might explode.

"Oh my God, Arizona I'm still bleeding, you can't hold it for a second?"

Arizona held her breath watching Callie throw away the tampon wrappers and rinse her hands off all the while shooting daggers at Arizona. As soon as Callie left she'd be able to check the test and return to her human ways. Good or bad she'd know, she just needed to know. Caught up in her thoughts Arizona didn't see her grab the blood soaked towel. The Pregnancy test flew across the counter top and onto the bathroom floor. Callie looked at the floor and then at her wife.

"That is why you've been acting like you escaped from a mental institution?" gesturing toward the floor.

Arizona nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Callie's face softened, well as soft as someone who looked like they went a few rounds with Rocky could look.

She walked over to Arizona and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Why did you think you should have to do this by yourself?"

Sniffling into the brunette's shoulder Arizona mumbled "Because we agreed, no tests until January."

"Baby, we're in this together. No one in this house gets to go crazy alone."

Arizona nodded her head face still snuggled into Callie.

"Can we check this together or do you want me to leave?"

Arizona squeezed Callie tighter and murmured "together" into her shirt. Walking over toward the stick, Arizona was bracing herself for whatever the outcome may be. Leaning over, she picked up the stick not looking at it and handed it to Callie.

"I can't do it, just tell me Calliope."

Flipping it over in her hand Callie saw the 2 pinks lines right away.

"We're having a baby!" Callie's face spread into a wide smile grabbing Arizona and pulling her into a bear hug.

Arizona went to grab Callie's face to kiss her and pulled back grimacing.

"I'm really excited and I love you so much, but you have tampons up your nose. We really need to get you to the ER, Calliope."

Arizona had instantly become human again and took charge. All Callie could do was laugh and agree.

After getting Callie's nose looked at and a blood test to confirm that they were indeed having a baby, the girls were back snuggled up on the couch sitting by the Christmas tree. Callie with her back against the armrest and Arizona sitting between her legs leaning against Callie's chest.

"How does it feel?" Arizona asked playing with the wedding ring on Callie's left hand.

"Just sore. I'm glad it's not broken." Callie said, holding a bag of frozen peas on her face.

"I am so sorry Baby, I feel awful."

"I'm giving you a pass this time but next time watch out Robbins, I will take you down!" Callie said with a smile dropping the peas and beginning to tickle Arizona.

"Calliope, NO! You're supposed to be resting, no rough housing!" Arizona tried to sound as stern as possible while laughing uncontrollably. "This is so unfair!" Arizona yelled, trying to squirm away.

Arizona turned over, grabbing Callie's hands and pushing them over her head, "Did you say you could take me down, Torres?" Callie's eyebrows rose as the blonde pushed her knee between Callie's legs directly into her center.

Arizona leaned over Callie's face, sliding their breasts together, causing Callie to suck in a quick breath.

The weeks leading up to Christmas had been chaotic and both women had been exhausted. With the house finally quiet and without the potential of a nosy little girl interrupting anything, they both had a renewed appetite.

"Calliope, I'll let you put your hands down if your promise to behave." Arizona said with a flirtatious smirk.

"I promise." Callie said knowing full well the second her hands were released, her wife was in trouble.

As soon as Arizona released her hands, Callie gently pulled her wife in for a kiss, which turned heated in seconds. Making out on the couch had been something they hadn't had a chance to do in a while, for fear of their daughter's prying eyes. It felt good knowing that they had free reign of the house for the next few days and they had every intention of taking advantage of that.

Arizona's thigh was still placed firmly between Callie's legs while their make out session continued to heat up. Callie raised her leg between Arizona's, they each began to grind into one another. They were both getting more turned on by the second. Callie's hands dipped under Arizona's shirt and slowly began to lift it up until she had no choice but to remove it completely. Not one to be outdone, Arizona maneuvered Callie's tank top off with her barely noticing.

Rubbing skin on skin, Arizona slid her hands up her wife's rib cage and started playing with her wife's sensitive nipples. The pinching and twisting caused Callie to grind against her faster, letting out little moans.

Arizona attached her mouth to the side of Callie's neck, licking from her collarbone up to her earlobe.

"If we keep this up, I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer." Arizona rasped.

"Good." Callie slid her hands down to her wife's ass pulling her down harder onto her thigh.

Arizona moaned into Callie's neck. The well-worn yoga pants she had on weren't helping the situation. She could feel her wetness soaking through them.

Both of them were breathing heavy and were grinding harder on the others thigh. Callie turned her lips towards Arizona's ear and whispered "I want you to come with me now and then I want to take you into the bedroom and fuck you until you can barely walk." She knew this would send her wife over the edge. Dirty talk always worked.

Arizona bit down on Callie's neck shuddering and groaning out her release. "Now, Calliope, I'm coming now." Callie was seconds behind her wife. Both of them slamming into their climax.

The blonde collapsed, barely able to catch her breath. Callie hugged her closer and closed her eyes. Arizona remained still for a minute listening to her wife breathe. Before she would allow herself to get too comfortable she started to get up. Callie's eyes popped open, "Where are you going?"

"You made me a promise, ." she said over her shoulder as she walked to their bedroom discarding the few articles of clothing that remained.

Callie smiled and jumped up off of the couch steadying herself on shaky legs. She knew her wife would hold her to her earlier professions and she was more than happy to follow through.


End file.
